Transforming a Iron heart v 20
by Silver Dragon Maiden
Summary: IronhideXOC What happens when you really get close with your guardian? Read and find out.. New chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own Transformer or anything movie related. Kat however is mine! So please don't sue me! I don't have anything anyway.

So I took down the original version of this story and retooled it. The big change is Ironhides"new form" . The way I had it before just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. I like the new one much better, it's a lot easier to work with!

Kat loved the mountains. She stood on the edge of the clearing looking out over the valley below her, the hot August wind swept thru the tall grass as it brushed across her legs. She swept her hands thru the grass as she turned and walked back to the Autobot standing in the clearing.

"Well what do you think? Its perfect for some R & R inset it?"

Ironhide stood surveying the clearing and surrounding aria scanning for any threat.

"My scans indicate that we are the only occupants for a fifty-mine range."

The bot stated lowering his massive cannons mounted on his huge silver and black frame.

"There see I told you so now can you just relax!"

The weapons spiciest glared at her.

" I'm your guardian, I'm not suppose to **relax**."

He turned and looked away toward the sky.

"Well fine then mister iron butt"

she said a bit perturbed.

"I'm going down to the river for a swim. If you had some fun it might loosen up the stick up your tail pipe"

she muttered under her breath. Kat was trying to relax but even here away from all possible threats and all humans he still cant wind down! She walked past him to the large Coleman tent she had set up earlier, that held a cooler and set up mattress and sleeping bag. Grabbing two towels one to dry her long brown hair and another for her body. Ironhide put a hand down in front of her as she began to walk away toward the path that led to the river just down the hill from there camp.

" Kat you should not go far from camp, my sensors have picked up various wildlife signals and they may be dangerous, and since I'm not allowed to **properly **clear the area you should stay close to the camp."

That was it Kat had had enough. She turned and looked at the bot.

"You listen to me! She said pointing a finger at him. " I've had a rough fucking couple of months, learning all the Autobot history, and dealing with my normal life being turned upside-down. I cant even go to my fucking judo classes without you up my ass! Not to mention all of your weapons training. Witch may I remind you I've been busting ass to do well at, But I don't expect you to understand, after all I'm just one of the weakling, pathetic ,humans, that cant even take care of them selves so they need a guardian to do it for them."

The hot tears were starting now but she dint care. It had been six mounts of pent up frustration that had finally found a way out.

"I'm sorry I'm not as strong or as fast as **you** Ironhide. I've tried for you, tried to do the best I can, but in your eyes I will never meet you fucking high and mighty standards will I!"

Looking up at him as the tears slid down her cheeks.

" Il never be good enough for you."

Turning she ran down the hill. Ironhide was speechless. He had never had any human talk to him like that, usually they just cowered and ran or tried to kill him. His hearing sensors could still hear her as she stopped at the rivers edge; her crying had turned in to full blown sobbing, and suddenly it all made sense why hadn't he noticed it before. Sam and Optmis had tried to tell him but he just won't listen, how she always tried to get him in a better mood why she strived to do so well for him, and how defensive she got when other humans spoke about the blackout.

"I'm so dense."

Ironhide stood and booted up his holo form. It had taken some time for him to come up with a suitable human form. Most of the humans he had seen were not suitable for combat, and Ironhide had wanted to make sure that his holo form could function properly if it had to. He had scanned all Kats moves one day and found a fitting form in a actor called Vin Desel. Making some small changes, like giving his form a short cropped hair cut much like the military personal that he often saw when they were at the base where Major Lenox was stationed. He had also made some changes to the face .Making his eyes the same blue as his Mec form and adding the scars that were the ebullient of the ones on his full Autobot form. He had chosen clothing much like most of the humans wore. Blue jeans with a black belt and a white t-shirt with cowboy boots. Getting mobbed by females who thought he was this actor was not his idea of keeping a low profile. Checking the distance to the river had only measured 200 yards away well with in his projection range of 1000 yards. He started walking toward the tree line. Kat collapsed in the soft grass next to the sandy bank of the river. Muttering to her self-throe the tears.

"I wanted was for us to have some fun. Relax. Spend some time somewhere quiet away from all the fighting. God he must hate me."

Kat tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Not hearing the bot in question walked up next to her.

"She thought he hated her." "O no" he thought to himself "what have I done?" Kat",

he said laying a hand on her shoulder. The girls eyes flew open instinctively she grabbed the hand of whoever had made the mistake of sneaking up on her and shoulder rolled him over her shoulder and pulling her gun from her waste band of her shorts she landed on top of the very surprised and human looking Ironhide.

"Ow that will teach me to forget about the judo classes you take."

Kat held the gun 2 handed and steady pointing at the newcomers chest.

"Who are you? What do you want?

"Kat its me, Its Ironhide. This is my holo form."

Slowly she watched as the eyes in his human face glowed with the same light as Ironhide's.

Kat dropped her gun mortified she almost put a mercury hollow point in to him.

"Ironhide I'm so sorry are you all rite? I, o my god. When did you do … this?"

Suddenly realizing that the bot now had a very different look. She leaned back straddling his waste and took in all of his new form. He was well muscled, tanned and in a way exactly the way she had pictured him as a human. The look in her eyes made him smile. He reached up and brushed away a tear that had been making its way down her face.

"Kat I'm sorry, I just don't know how not to be a guardian or a warrior .Relaxing isn't one of my strong suites."

She could not believe it he was apologizing to her. But the feel of his very warm and lifelike hand on her cheek made her body react, pulling things low and tight. Things she had pushed away for the past six months. This was not lost on Ironhide whose sensors picked up this as well as the increased heart rate. In that instant an urge that crossed all boundaries of races, planets and time, took hold of him. Her body was so warm and firm on top of him , he wanted to take the hurt from her eyes and replace it with something that he himself was coming to grips with. Hand still on her cheek Ironhide sat up bringing his face just above hers.

"Kat I…"

the bot dint get a chance to finish the thought when Kat closed the distance and pressed there lips together. Ironhide was stunned for a moment he knew from the information given to him by Bumblebee was that this was how Sam and his mate Mikaela expressed feeling for each other, so he slid his hand behind her back and the other hand around her waste. Thinking to himself "The extensive knowledge of human anatomy is going to come in handy now. "

"What am I doing?!"

She thought to herself. He had come so close to her, it had just happened but now He wasn't moving.

"O shit."

Just has she was about to pull back from the kiss she felt a firm hand slide around her waist and another slide to the back of her neck. Thinking.

"O the hell with it I've come this far."

And Kat gave herself over to the moment. A fleeting thought ran thru her head has she moved into Ironhide's arms. Kat slid her arms around his neck and ran her hands thru his short cut hair, fingers pressing into the back of his neck. She felt the bot bring her body tight to him. She could feel the pulse of his spark speed up speed up, Much like a human heartbeat but it had almost ha hum to it instead of the thump of her own pulse. The Physical sensors he had installed in his holo form translated sensations in this Holo form in to physical sensations for an Autobot. So for all intents and proposes he was feeling everything a normal human would. Give or take. This was making Ironhide's sensors go off the chart, he hadn't felt like this in such a long time. Sliding his hand under the back of her shirt he ran his fingertips softly down her back playing at the highly sensitive aria along her spine. Kat broke the kiss with a raged gasp the sensation of his hand on her body was almost moor than she could stand. Ironhide took full advantage of the breath for air. Moving to her throat kissing along her the big plus in her neck and moving to her shoulder. Her pushed the strap of her tank top aside and softly bit her shoulder. He was rewarded with a breathless moan from Kat. Her body reacting to his caresses, Her nipples hardening agents his chest . Kats hands convulsed as his mouth played along her shoulder causing her fingers to dig in to the smooth muscle and surprisingly pliable holo form of his back. She knew that when the Autobots shifted in to a smaller form, but she never knew that they were capable of this! She cupped his face in her hands bringing their lips together again. Her body instinctively ground its self in to his and was surprised to fine a not so normal Autobot bulge pulsing between her legs. Kat pulled back from the kiss. The surprise must have shown on her face because Ironhide laughed.

"It was recommended to me that if We were going to continue living with you humans we should try a less noticeable form and I wanted to make this form as lifelike as possible. "

He said with a grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"O yes." she though to herself "This was defiantly Ironhide."

A sly smile crossed her face at the same time she slowly slid her hand down his chest lowering her hand to the very male part of his new anatomy forming under the jeans .Even the clothing felt so real. Kat tilted her head grinning.

"So let me get this strait in this form you feel everything a human would?."

she said as she lightly ran a finger over him. A almost metallic grunt was her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. "

The wind blew thru the grass blowing her hair over her face. And Ironhide just looked at her.

"Not that I'm not enjoying my self here"

he said running fingertips up and down her spine making her squirm on top of him.

"But should we not get you out of the sun and continue this somewhere a little moor comfortable for you?" Kat was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying with his hands playing along her body but the idea of having to explain a sunburn with hand marks of a cretin weapons specialist dint appeal to her either.

"Well I'm not going to want to go anywhere if you keep doing that,"

she said against his lips. Feeling his hands flex over her hips and slowly and reluctantly he lifted her up helping her raised up on her very unsteady legs. Slowly he stood next to her and they began walking back to camp. So how are you able to do this?"

She said running a hand over his arm.

"Well you call them holograms I believe, but they are much moor than that, They are extensions' of our true forms. There are however limitations to them. We cant use our weapons, and there is a max range of 1000 yards before they no lounger function. As well as any heavy damage we take in this form is transferred to our Autobot form, But there are benefits to them . They allow us to blend in with humans in settings that would not be possible in our other forms. The appetence can be changed , clothing, hair and eye color, to fit surroundings as well. We do not tire as you would and are much faster and considerably stronger."

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would not have believed it.

"Do the others have forms like this?"

She asked as they made their way out of the trees and came up to the tent.

"Yes but they are rarely used . Most times we do not need to use them."

Stopping at the entrance to the tent she turned to look at him.

"And is this one of the **appropriate** time's to use it?"

She said giving him a sly grin.

"If you want it to be."

Ironhide put his hands on her hips his fingers playing along the gap between her jeans and tank top. The sensation was like nothing Kat could explain. His fingers were so smooth and firm she could feel the incredible strength in them, and now she had the full attention of the large strong hands. It made her smile. Putting one hand on the flat of her stomach Ironhide pulled her moor firmly agents him , and with the other ran his fingers up her ribcage to her shoulder to brush away the long brown hair from her neck. Leaning in he ran his mouth over the edge of her ear.

"You wanted to take this inside the tent remember."

Walking with her firmly pressed to the front of his body Iron hide closed the last few feet till they were standing inside the large three room tent. Kat smiled as she turned around. Kat put her arms around his neck. She took a moment to just look at him studying the new form of his face she traced the outline of his face with her hand . Finger sliding along his cheek. Kat smiled softly as he slid his hand over hers.

"Kat I …Even in this form I still won't be able to do some things that a human would for you. I…"

Kat moved a finger over his lips .

"I know you cant and I'm sure I won't be able to do what a female autobot could do for you either but weal manage."

She was so close Ironhide could feel the beat of her heart, feel the electric pulse the made it speed up when he touched her. He just gave himself that moment to take her in as she had him. The color of her hair how it always fell to the rite side of her face. The way the light would catch her eyes making them turn a crystal blue. The softness of her skin. Slowly he cupped her face in his hands and brought there lips together. It was a soft kiss lips sliding over each other Kat slid her arms around his shoulders, fingers sliding over the now tanned skin. Ironhide's hands played at her lower back pressing her to him. The kiss became moor , demanding Kat opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his lower lip, Ironhide took the hint and opened his mouth to her sliding her thong over his they fed at each others mouths. Kat pressed her hands in to his shoulders pressing herself to his chest . Her fingers pressing in to his back, her hands matching the urgency in the kiss. The fierceness of the kiss spread as Ironhide dug his fingers into the soft skin of her back, and began to pull them up to her shoulders. Kat moaned into his mouth as she intern dung her fingers in to the back of his neck. As Ironhide ran his hands up her back he found the middle of her back and remembered her reaction at the river digging his fingers in just a littler harder her pulled them over the tender skin covering her spine. Kat body arched breaking the kiss a raged moan escaping her. Taking the opportunity Iron hide pulled them down to there Knees and as there knees hit the floor his mouth moved to the tender and sensitive skin of her neck. Kats hands dug in to his shoulders now as if demanding the fierceness' and will of the weapons specialist. She loved the fact that there was such fire in him and he wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted . Ironhide licked along the curve of her neck making her shudder agents' him. Ironhide smiled into the skin and pulled her closer to him as he nibbled his way up and down the side of her neck, as her body responded to him he felt her heart rate pick up her hands playing along his ear ridges causing in turn his spark to speedup to mach her own. But Ironhide wanted moor. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt he pulled it over her head turning her around in front of him and making short work of the claps of her bra exposing her bare chest and now hard nipples. Placing both hands over her breasts he kneaded the firm skin feeling her tight nipples brushing across his palms. His hands felt so good it made small gasps escape from her, as her body gave involuntary twitches and movements on its own. Releasing one Brest he placed it on her stomach pulling her roughly back against him till her ass was pressed up against' him.

"O no you don't "

He whispered in to her ear.

"I want you rite here"

he said squeezing her breast in his other hand. She could feel him now growing hard and firm thru the material of her shorts. She turned her head to look at him , and the look he got was that he wasn't the only one pleased with his positioning. Kat moved her hips from side to side letting him feel her growing heat between her legs. Running his had from her stomach to the top of her jeans he undid the button at the top and slid a hand into the front of her jean shorts his hand running over the cotton underwear he could feel the wetness as it began to soak thru them. Sliding her underwear to the side he let his fingers slip between the tender wet skin of her entrance letting her wetness coat his fingers he then began to rub them over the sensitive nub at the top of her opening.

"O god Hide."

She hissed between clenched teeth. Moving from her neck to her ear He whispered.

"You like this don't you."

As he traced circles around her Brest and nub at the same time. Kat count think. The only thing that was on her mind was the sensation of his hands on her body and the now pulsing bulge settled snuggly between the cheeks of her ass.

"Well?" he said licking along the edge of her ear,

"I cant hear you ."

Pushing herself even harder ageist him. She spoke between moans.

"Yes." " O god Hide you know I do."

He smiled as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Good."

And he bit her and it was not as tender as he had been at the river Now they rode the thin line between pleasure and pain, and Kat screamed hips thrusting ageist him as if she cloud push him thru her shorts. His finger moved from the top of her opening and slid inside her. She was so wet, so ready.

"God where had he learned to do this?"

She barley remembered him say something about learning about humans from the internet. There was defiantly enough info on the net about this! Kat's hand dug in to his neck fingernails scratching across his neck drawing a metallic low groan from deep in Ironhides throat. Apparently she wasn't the only one who liked it a little rough. With the other hand she firmly attached to the nice form of his ass, her fingers digging in to the point to where if he had been human there would be a burse tomorrow. Little did he relies the with taking that step was he had flicked moor than one switch on Kat. Turning around in his arms she wrapped her legs around him wresting herself across the hard hot part of him. Grabbing a hand full of whit t-shirt she pulled his mouth to hers . She kissed him as if she would eat him from the mouth down. Biting at his lower lip and Breaking the kiss long enough to look at him and give a not so genital tug on the shirt.

"This. Off."

As if it had never been there, the shirt disappeared , reveling a firm chest and wonderfully detailed stomach.

"Better"

She said and pushed him to the floor. Riding his body down she planted her hands on either side of his head and smiled. Ironhide had never seen her act like this but was very eager to find out.

Kat started with his neck running teeth along his skin as he had with her. Licking her way over his collarbone she stopped to run her tongue over a scar the ran across the top of his chest. Her hands now running up and down his ribs. Ironhides hands meanwhile slid down over her shorts that were now loosely hanging around her waste. Moving his hands under both them and her underwear he pushed them down over her hips , and she moor than willingly slipped her legs out of them. As Kat made her way down his chest she stopped to give his nipples a quick flick of her tongue, making his entire body jump. Smiling she worked her way lower stopping only briefly to nip at his stomach.

"By the Spark. Kat…."

He groaned as her tongue dipped just under the waistband of the jeans. She dint have to tell him to remove them, just as he was going for the belt the jeans, boots and all disappeared and Kat finally got a good look at what she was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

He was hard ,smooth, and ready for her, there was going to be no additional work needed here. Kat ran the flat of her palm over the tip of him. Ironhide's back arched hands digging into the sleeping bag that they lay on top of. Slowly she ran her palm over him, marveling at the smoothness. From tip to base he must have been a good nine inches. A labored groan brought her back to the task at hand. She looked up at him the need so raw in his face, it made her smile, and it was the smile you get when you know the best is yet to come. Settling herself on hands and knees Kat took him in one had and let a slow Hot breath gently out over him.

Ironhide's processor felt like it was going to meltdown No one had ever made him feel the way she war now.

"P..Primas."

Slowly she lower her mouth to him, giving the tip a long slow lick, letting her tongue slip all the way around him. Slowly she began moving her hand up and down him in a steady motion. Ironhide's mind swan the sensations, just the smallest touch made him feel like his body was on fire. He looked down as she lowered her mouth to him. There eyes locking as she slipped the tip of him past her lips, In that moment her hand locked around him and she slipped him in to her mouth. Kat started a constant motion had and mouth working in unison to make sure that he always had contact with her. His body twitched and jerked, fighting to maintain control of himself. With her free hand Kat reached up fingers trailing along the inside of his thigh and took his hand.

Ironhide was lost, lost in the touch caress of the woman on top of him. The feel of her skin the look in her eyes. Suddenly feeling a firm hand take his own in a strong grip, he looked down at her. Her eyes were locked on to him Her hand in his anchoring him in, as if she were his last hope in the galaxy. In that look there was a heat that neither of them had felt in a long time. Taking him in her mouth one last time Kat let her moisture coat him. Something in the back of her mind telling her that no matter how advanced hits new holo form was generating its own "moisture" was a bit above and beyond. Kat started to crawl her way back up to him, however Ironhide wanted her there now! Slipping hands around her ribs he lifted her up so that there bodies were pressed together. Kat had her knees on ether side of his hips Keeping him just above the wet heat of her body. His mouth rose up to meet hers savoring every taste of her. Kat slowly began to lower herself on to him. He was perfect , filling her up inch by inch, the sheer sanitation tearing passionate scream after scream from her. When he was fully inside her Kat rose to her knees and drew a shaky breath. Ironhides hands played up her ribs and began caressing her breasts, the sensation making her body tighten around him. Slowly Kat began to rock her hips, her back arched. She leaned back supporting her balance with her hands in his thighs. Ironhides hips began to mach her pace. He could not believe he could ever feel this way, the feel of her body moving agents him the increasing pulse of her heart. Watching as there efforts had started a thin glimmering line of sweat on her bow and chest. Feeling the warmth of her as there bodies moved with each other. Kat began to feel that growing heat building, and her body in turn began to pick up pace. Ironhide to felt this the urgency in her motions and quickened his pace to mach. He placed his hands on her hips lifting her, so when he withdrew ,he reentered it was a littler faster, just a little deeper. He knew just what her body wanted, he was so warm almost burning to the touch. He felt so good.

"O god, O god "

Se was so tight around him the way her body's moisture felt around him. He in turn felt a energy growing in his spark spreading out filling his body. Her hands moved to his arms bracing herself as he lifted her and her body returned to meet his.

O god Hide I'm going to to ..

In that instant her climax hit, just has he brought himself to meet her body, hands flexing over her hips as she tightened around him.

"P.. Primass" That warm sweet sensation put him over there edge and has his spark released. He sat up pulling her body to him kissing her as his energy flowed thru them both. Kat felt him kiss her ,his mouth eating the wonderful scream as her climax. Then she felt him go . It was like being in an wonderful electric fire. Like electricity ran thru her blood, sending waves of pleasure thru her body. There was a instant where she saw a flash if blue light behind her eyes as a second climax hit her. Hands locked around her waist and she tightened her arms around her shoulders. Stars the color of Ironhides eyes danced in her vision and if it hadn't been for the strong arms that held her she would has surly fallen. Moans of pleasure mingling from two separate mouths became one as the blue glow that enveloped them dimmed. Ironhide layback, holding her to his chest trying to moisture the feel of her damp forehead agents his chest, the warmth of her panting breath as it slowly returned to normal. Ironhide ran a quick scan over himself making sure he had not shorted anything vital. If he had Rachet would never let him hear the end of it. Kat opened her eyes turning her face up to look at him.

"That was amazing."

She said running her fingertips over his cheek. He leaned down resting a soft kiss on her lips.

I'm glad it pleased you. I was slightly concerned not being as… well versed in human activates like this that I was acting correctly.

Kat laughed.

Well if this is lack of practice, I cant wait to teach you a thing or too!"

She laughed. Ironhide smiled giving her a brief hug.

"I've created a monster ." He joked.

O no mister I was like this way before you came along. Now I have someone to take it out on." She said giving him that evil grin he had a feeling he would love seeing on her face.

I now am sure I will write the precursor to all of this . Ie how these two met and all that has led up to this point. Pleas be patient, I still have work reffing paintball and fishing to do , but I'm on a mission cant let these tow down


End file.
